The Lost God
by GEStorm
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Basically what would happen if instead of having Red Dragon Emperor as his partner, Issei got an ancient, almost forgotten god from one of the oldest pantheons in the world residing inside of him.


**Hello Guys!**

 **So, one day, when I was busy writing my story, my FF reader and fellow writer Dragon Bone Z popped up and gave me a challenge to write one-shot story about Highschool DXD. Although delayed, I ended up accepting his challenge.**

 **This is my first time writing a one-shot story, so please bear with me if the story's not good enough. And as usual, please forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling error.**

 **Also some special thanks for the one who has given me the idea of this story, Dragon Bone Z! Thank you, bro! This is your long awaited one-shot!**

* * *

The Lost GOD

It's not easy to surprise a being who has lived for over thousands of years.

It'll definitely be EVEN harder to surprise a SUPERNATURAL being who has survived The Great War between three biggest faction in heaven and hell, which had completely decimated human world approximately hundreds of years ago.

... But now, Raynare couldn't help but being completely flabbergasted to the point she wasn't able to close her gaping-wide mouth anymore.

And the reason for that is...

" **What is this pathetic excuse of a spear you're trying to stab me with, you lowly peasant?"**

... Hyoudou Issei, the bearer of a sacred gear that she'd just tried to stab a few moments ago, suddenly grabbed her light spear with his bare hand without suffering any inconvenience whatsoever, then proceeded to growl very intimidatingly. Even more confusing; his voice, appearance, and aura suddenly went through an incredible change.

His body somehow grew significantly taller and his build became more muscular; his formerly short, spiky brown hair had grown longer into a majestic, fiery mane that reached his waist; his scared and confused expression had disappeared completely, being replaced by hard growl and condescending stare. His pupils suddenly turned into more of a feline-like and displayed a very clear trace of burning flame. Even more scary, a pair of what seems to be fangs sprouted out from the corner of his mouth.

All in all, he looked like a fiery lion king that's ready to chomp down the head of his enemies in battle. The aura he's radiated was so intensely bright and equally hot that Raynare couldn't help but to avert her eyes from him.

" **You choose to be silent, I see..."** Once again, his menacing growl-like voice shook Raynare's hands. **"If that so, I take it we don't have anything to discuss any further, then."**

 _*WHUUSHH*_

"KYAAHHH!" As soon as he said that, Issei(?) used his fully muscular hand to lift Raynare by the spear and then threw her aside. Luckily, Raynare managed to spread her wings and stabilize herself right before she hit the ground, before deciding to go airborne with it.

When she finally got to see that boy from above; eyeing her like a predator targeting his prey, she just then realized how much change had happened to that human, and how much that change could potentially destroy her.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

This mission was supposed to be simple.

Raynare just had to seduce one specific perverted, yet innocent boy with unknown sacred gear inside him, then observe and decide if his sacred gear could be a potential threat for Grigori; or most importantly, for her beloved Lord Azazel. And if he's proven to be a threat, she was supposed to eliminate him.

But unfortunately, being the resourceful and over-fanatic fallen angel that she is, Raynare immediately deemed the boy a threat the moment she laid her eyes on him. Disguising as a human girl; Amano Yuuma, she confessed out of blue to that human boy, and then they dated for a few days; much to her contempt and disgust.

When she suggested a date, the foolish boy happily accept without any problem. Raynare giggled so hard when she remembered how stupid that boy's expression when she said that. She just couldn't wait to wipe that stupid smile off his face and replace it with terror and horror.

During the date, that boy continued to smile uncontrollably. Raynare just couldn't stop giggling secretly at how that naturally perverted teenager tried his best to become a gentleman at the date; by paying for their lunch, buying her present, and most importantly, trying not to stare at her body too much.

But of course, It took just one flash of Raynare's cleavage and his resolve immediately crumbled like dust.

Finally, the time Raynare'd been waiting for came about; the sunset. She'd personally chose the name Amano Yuuma ( _Ama no Yuuma_ ,which means setting sun) so she could witness the boy's death on the exact sunset time.

Together, they walked into a park. In there, that human boy still managed to entertain Raynare somewhat by groggily reaching for her hands. Hiding her sadistic intention under an innocent smile, she faked a blush and held his hand back; earning a happy grin from the boy.

Oh, she couldn't imagine how much fun would it be to crush that grin when she reveals the truth in front of him.

"Nee, Issei-kun, would you do something for me to commemorate our first date?"

When Raynare fidgeted with a fake blush and on her face, the boy gulped hard and immediately stuttered to accept that, with an intense blush on his face. _"Hihihi... he must've been imagining something dirty. What a disgusting perverted virgin..."_ Raynare amusedly pondered without letting her true thought slipped out.

"... Would you die for me?"

Ohh, Raynare wouldn't forget how lovely his stupefied expression was. Confusedly, he asked her to repeat her words, to which Raynare finally revealed her true, sadistic and cruel smile and started her mission.

With a flick of her finger, she activated her barrier that she'd set surrounding the park. The formerly orange sky suddenly turned to the color of brilliant amethyst. Then, she also abandoned her disguise and took her fallen angel form. With her jet-black wings, Raynare floated slightly above the ground directly in front of Issei.

Hyoudou Issei couldn't help but hanging his mouth wide open. Whether it's because of surprise of seeing her true form or because he'd just seen real, raw boobs for the first time in his life during that transformation, Raynare wasn't sure and wasn't about to care. The only thing that's crystal clear was, that Issei didn't have any clue about what all of this was, and thus, this situation shook him greatly.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill you right now, Issei-kun. I truly enjoyed this date. But unfortunately, you will become a threat for us if I let you live. Don't worry, though, as I will surely keep this present as a memento of this day. Neee~ Isn't it very nice of me?"

She licked the bracelet she got from Issei sensually as she said that without any trace of guilt or regret at all. Instead, her eyes seemed enjoying Issei's fear and confusion. Issei's pale face gone even worse. After ignoring Issei's attempt to ask what her meaning was, she nonchalantly held her palm out.

Suddenly, her trademark weapon, light-based spear, projected in her hands. Then, with a gaze full of fake pity, she said...

"If you really want to blame someone, just blame the God for putting that 'Sacred Gear' inside of you."

* _Ba-dump*_

...

" **Sacred...Gear?"**

... And in the next moment, Raynare drove her spear into Issei's stomach; piercing it completely through. She then gave some more generic evil monologue to half-dead Issei that's lying on his own pool of blood, before finally leaving him to death of blood loss by himself.

...

...

... Well, at least... that's what supposed to happen.

If you read this story from the beginning, you'd know what exactly happened next. And you'd also know that Raynare was in a serious deep-shit situation right about now.

So, let's just proceed from here.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

" **GRAAUUU... What a nice nap. Such a shame that I have to deal with this... insolent creature the moment I woke up."** The now over-inflated Issei let out a yawn that somehow sounded like a lion's roar as he scratched his mane. Though he appeared nonchalant and lazy, his blazing aura was actually still going on strong; scorching everything in his vicinity.

" **Hmm... what happened to the sky? Why's the color all weird?"** He muttered something while looking at the purple sky. **"I'm just taking a brief nap and the sky's already acting weird. Must be father messing up again. I better go back home quickly to see what's happening."** Issei(?) grumbled. Then, after inhaling a lot of air through his mouth, he roared.

" **CHHAARIIOOOTTTTT!"**

 _*BLAARRR* *CRACK... CRACKK*_

"KUHH... ARGHH!" Raynare who'd been observing in silence ever since Issei's transformation, had to cover her ears in desperate attempt to prevent that mighty roar from breaking her eardrums. It's so strong, in fact, that Raynare had to descend and anchor herself to the ground with her spear to avoid getting thrown away into the orbit by the sheer brute force of that roar. The environment got devastated completely. The barrier she'd deployed around the park also immediately showed a sign of cracking everywhere.

After that hellish typhoon of a roar, there's nothing left standing inside the park. Trees, benches, and even the fountain itself got wrecked flat; scattered everywhere. Raynare almost passed out on the spot, with her ears bleeding slightly. And although the barrier was still intact, it'd become so fragile that one flick of finger would be enough to destroy it completely.

Issei(?) was the only one left standing in the middle of those ruin; staring at the sky while impatiently tapping his fingers to his legs. After waiting for a while, nothing happened. Finally, Issei(?) lost his patience and grumbled in annoyance.

" **Where is my chariot?"** He wondered while caressing his non-existent beard. **"Curses! I must've left it behind somewhere. Oh, fine then. I will find another way to go home."** He then turned his head left and right, as if looking for something.

Surprisingly, his eyes stopped at Raynare, who's still kneeling on the ground. **"Hey, you, woman!"** He snapped his fingers and addressed her. **"Do you know the way to the sun?"** He said; pointing at the horizon. **"This weird sky disturbs my internal compass, so I need a guide to reach it. You don't have to worry, as I will reward you when I am home later."**

Raynare blinked, but ultimately failed to say anything. His intimidating aura was still going so strong that she had to refrain herself from bowing her head and accepting his demand. But finally, she managed to sort her words carefully and dared herself to ask.

"You..." she tried to growl, but somehow the sound that came out was more like a croak. "...What are you? Are you a being sealed inside his sacred gear?"

... In the instant next moment, Raynare immediately regretted her poorly chosen words.

" **You DON'T know me, woman?"** Issei(?) bared his fangs and growled very dangerously. **"HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER THE DESSERT FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE? How come you don't know about me?"** He proudly spread his arms and roared to introduce himself.

" **BEHOLD, THE GREAT ANHUR!"** He bellowed as he pounded his own chest. **"I'm the proud son of Ra who'd attained the title of sky bearer, the slayer of enemies, the fury of the dessert!"**

" **Me and my proud sister, Bastet had protected our father's golden barge from his archenemy, Apep, for millennia. With my spear and war chariot, I have conquered the world serpent itself. HOW DARE YOU NOT RECOGNIZING ME, WOMAN!"**

Raynare got stunned hard. Not just because his overly loud voice that somehow had created a small-scale sonic boom, but also because that name of his shook her to the very core.

" _Anhur, the Egyptian god of war and hunting?"_ Raynare gulped as she's sweating bullets. _"No way. Nobody's ever seen or heard about the most of Egyptian Pantheon for these past few thousand years. Most of them have been considered dead or lost in time. What the heck's one doing here?"_ Raynare thought, trying to process the fact that one of the gods from one of the oldest pantheon was standing tall in front of her; pretty much alive.

... And also the fact that she'd accidentally pissed off that said god.

Aware that she didn't have any chance to beat him in frontal assault, Raynare reluctantly bowed her head slightly. "Wi-with all due respect, Anhur-sama..." she sttutered, "...of course I know who you are. It's just... your appearance has greatly change from the last thousand years ago. I apologize for not immediately recognizing you." She bitterly said.

" **Humphh... foolish woman,"** Anhur scoffed; further ticking off Raynare. **"We god didn't have to stay in one form for all our eternity. Sometimes, we can choose a mortal as our host; thus anchoring our presence in this world without any need to manifest ourselves unless it's absolutely necessary,"** he explained, but stopped for a while to ponder about something.

" **And judging from my host's unconscious decision to call me out..."** Anhur suddenly glared daggers at Raynare; making her gulped in panic. **"...It seems you have done something that made him feel it's necessary to summon me, I presume?"**

"N-n-no... of course not!" Raynare stuttered very badly as she averted her eyes. "I-I just... umm..."

" **Well, no matter!"** Anhur voice suddenly boomed again. **"Now that I'm here, let's not indulge in something useless for too long! Now, you just need to escort me to my father, and I'm going to pretend that this problem never happens. How about that?"**

He then turned his body and leisurely walked away from Raynare. **"Come follow me if you've decide what do you want. I will go first."**

Raynare bit her lip and pondered in silence. _"I have to report this matter to Azazel-sama as soon as possible. But, if I leave him run free like this, who knows if he's gonna be an even bigger threat for Grigori or not."_ Raynare was torn between two options as she looked at the walking, towering figure that's almost reached the border of her barrier.

"...I have my mission," Raynare finally muttered after thinking for a while. "...And that is to eradicate the sacred gear user if he's proven to be dangerous for Azazel-sama." After muttering that, she projected her spear as stealthily as possible, as she calmly approached Anhur who's still walking in front of him.

" **I see you've made your decision,"** Anhur hummed without looking back as he heard Raynare's steps approaching from behind.

"Yes, Anhur-sama," Raynare answered calmly with spear in his hand, as she slowly approached the war god. _"The decision to kill you, though,"_ she added inside her mind.

Finally, as she's close enough, she silently raised her spear and drove it to the god's back without him noticing her movement.

 _*WHUUSHH*_

...

...

... or at least, that's what she'd thought.

 _*GYUUTTT*_

" **What a surprise..."** Anhur was the first to speak with spear's tip in his hand. **"You genuinely thought I wouldn't realize, didn't you?"**

Somehow, Anhur had noticed Raynare's intention and managed to turn his body on time to stop her spear with his bare hand; again. No matter how much Raynare tried to push the spear or yank it back with her whole power, it didn't move at all. It's like the spear was embedded inside a concrete pillar.

" **Such a shame you really don't know when to stop, you foolish fallen,"** Anhur growled menacingly, which effectively surprised Raynare. This was the first time he called her with her race. Honestly, she'd thought that he, being a god of the oldest, most secretive pantheon who'd gone MIA for about thousands of years; even before the Great War started, would be clueless about fallen angels, since her race was relatively new in this world.

" **... Are you surprised that I recognize you?"** Anhur asked as if he'd read Raynare's mind. **"Let me tell you something, fallen..."** he spoke in low growl, **"...even if you and the whole world think we're missing, but that doesn't mean we're clueless about what's been happening for the past few thousand years."**

Sensing a great power being emitted from Anhur, Raynare instinctively took off to distance herself from him; leaving her spear in Anhur hand.

" **Oh yes, we know all about you and your youngling race of scavenging angels, who'd lost the grace of your Creator and had been banished onto the human realm ever since, and thus have to rely on 'poisoning' your other former brethren for sustainability."** Anhur started.

" **We know about your three-sided quarrel with the inhabitants of heaven and hell, which you call 'The Great War'. BAHH!"** Anhur scoffed loudly in pure distaste. **"You call that 'great'? I really want to see all of you protecting the sun boat from the snake of chaos itself every day for millennia."**

Raynare couldn't do anything to stop his exposition. She knew just throwing her spears blindly wouldn't do any good, but now that she'd attacked him first, there's no way he would just let her leave easily.

" _Right, calm yourself, Raynare,"_ she convinced herself. _"There's no way he can reach me from down there. As long as I can fly, I'm safe."_

Raynare then dared herself to talk back. "How about you then, you forgotten god?" She challenged. "You and almost your whole pantheon had been missing for over thousands of years; cowering behind your hosts. Isn't that mean you're all have become too senile to survive without them anymore?"

...

...

... One FATALLY wrong move.

" **HAHAHAHA!"** Surprisingly, instead of being offended, Anhur laughed so hard it's knocking on Raynare's eardrums again. **"Well, I couldn't deny that we're gradually becoming weaker and weaker every year. Our culture had become too ancient to the point that they're getting stolen, lost, or broken regularly. But if I can still state my defense regarding this..."** his expression then turned 180 degrees, from happy-go-lucky to dead serious, as he shot a glare to Raynare. **"It's that I can still kill you very easily even only using one hand."**

...

...

... _*gulp*_

" **Hummphh, this spear is still bad, after all."** Anhur then grabbed the light spear Raynare'd left with him and inspected it closely. " **Here, let me show you how a real spear should be."**

As he said that, the light spear in his hand was suddenly encased in blindingly golden light. Anhur stared at the thing with satisfaction as the thing somehow grew bigger and bigger in his hand.

" **BEHOLD, THE SPEAR OF THE SLAYER!"** He bellowed, then spun that thing over his head; creating a vortex so strong it almost sucked Raynare in. After that, in one swift movement, he brought down the spear onto the ground.

 _*BOOOMM*_

The ground exploded, and dust got scattered everywhere. The moment Raynare's vision got clear, she immediately saw something shining brightly under the dust.

It was Anhur. Or rather, his spear that's standing next to him. That majestic spear stood taller than he was; meaning, it is HUGE. The tip was shaped resembling a head of an arrow; diamond-shaped silver blade radiating both extreme heat and enormous power.

The shaft is thick and bloody red in color. It's inscribed with fancy hieroglyphs all across of it. Those hieroglyphs itself was the source of the strong light and aura of dominance that's emanating from the spear. And at the other end of the shaft, figure head of the roaring lion was sculpted beautifully with two blue gems glinting as its eyes.

... Raynare couldn't help but staring in awe upon that majestic weapon.

" **I have to commend you for your brave words, fallen,"** Anhur said as he hoisted his spear. **"Now, let me show you my thanks by letting you witness the true power of the god."**

As Anhur assumed his _spear-throwing_ stance, the only thing raced in Raynare mind was...

 _"Oh shit..."_

 **"DESSERT FURY!"**

 _*NGIINNGG... BOOOMM!*_

As soon as the spear left his hand, it immediately accelerated to monstrous degree; breaking multiple sound barriers in only a second flat. With its monstrous speed, it sailed toward Raynare, who's still trembling uncontrollably in her place. She could only close her eyes; helplessly waiting for her death.

But...

 _*WHUUSHH..._ _ **BLAAARRR...**_ _NGUUNGG... *_

Instead of feeling the spear hitting her, Raynare felt a sudden strong gust of wind sailed right beside her. Not so long after, she heard a big explosion above her, followed by a faint sound of something going orbit.

Curious; she slowly opened her eyes in. Surprisingly, she didn't die yet. The god of war was still standing in his place; eyeing her. But when she turned her face back, that's when she discovered the damage.

Her barrier had been destroyed completely; leaving only hundreds of fragments of it floating down. The sky had turned orange again, but this time, the thick clouds and the sky above it had been parted apart in circular shape; a clear sign that something'd just pierced through the atmosphere.

" _Wh-what a power..."_ Raynare thought in fear. _"It collided with my barrier, but still strong enough to obliterate the sky. If that'd hit me..."_ Raynare paled, imagining what'd happen if that spear really had hit her.

" **Next time..."** the Egyptian god suddenly spoke. **"...I'm not missing on purpose anymore. You better scram and never show yourself in front of me anymore. If you not..."** He bared his sharp fangs as he growled. **"...I will gladly show you why I was titled the slayer of enemies."**

Raynare gulped, but ultimately said nothing because fear had already gotten her heart first. In panic, he hurriedly flapped her wings and got out of that place; leaving Anhur alone.

" **GROAANNN~ Finally done!"** He yawned and stretched his body. **"I better be quick if I want to visit..."**

 _*SSSHHHHH...*_

" **...Or not."** Anhur sighed. He then peered at his hands and found out that his palms were kinda smoking. **"Huh, this host is still too weak to handle my power. I only threw one spear with not even half my power and his body's already deteriorating like this. Pathetic."** He scoffed in distaste.

" **Well, it looks like I still can't visit father now, after all. I will just burn him to death if I bring him to father's boat as he is. He has to first master my power before I could drag him anywhere I want,"** Anhur sighed lightly as he stared into horizon.

" **Oh, and maybe it's best to deal with this first..."** He pondered while looking at the catastrophe around him that he himself had caused. **"This maybe will overtax him a little, but... meh, whatever."**

Finally, Anhur closed his eyes and muttered some sorts of mantra. As he did that, red-gold hieroglyphs came out of his mouth, and starting to restructure and mend his surroundings. After a while, the park was back into its original condition.

And at the same time, he collapsed with a loud _*BRUKK*_ onto the ground.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 _*SHRUG*_

"Kid..."

 _*SHRUG* *SHRUG*_

"Oy kid, wake up..."

"Umm... Eh, ah, what? What happened?"

Hyoudou Issei woke up startled. No... not because he's woken up by a patrolling cop, or because he's sleeping on the ground in the middle of the park. Instead, it's because he just had the strangest dream he'd ever seen in his life.

" _Who the hell was that lion-headed dude? And why's he so insisted about me getting stronger?"_ Issei clutched his head as he remembered his messed-up dream. _"And why do I feel so... weak?"_

"Are you okay, kid" The patrol cop asked him worriedly. "Why are you sleeping right here? And why's your clothes all torn up? Did you just get robbed?"

Issei's mind processed his word a second later. He looked down, and found out that indeed, his shirt and pants were all torn up; like someone'd just ripped them, or like somehow his body had magically grown five sizes bigger and immediately shrunk back afterwards.

His body also felt so sluggish, like she'd run ten marathons without stopping at all. His breath was ragged, he's sweating bullets, and his feet were so heavy that he couldn't move them.

But despite the absolute weirdness of this situation, somehow Issei's first question was...

"Wait... why do I vaguely remember seeing bare breast and boobs before I was out?"

* * *

 **Aaand... cut.**

 **How is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Please don't hesitate to leave some comments in the review tab.**

 **And don't worry about my main story, The Red Dragons, as I'm already working on the next chapter too.**

 **Alright, I'm GEStorm signing off for now!**


End file.
